


Double Heart Literature Club

by a_term



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Teasing, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_term/pseuds/a_term
Summary: Teasing Blanc is one of Vert's greatest pleasures in life.





	Double Heart Literature Club

                A knock at her window made Blanc look up from her most definitely not depraved work of art. Through the swirling snow and darkness of the night, she could see another depraved work of art standing on her balcony. She sighed as Green Heart fumbled for keys in pockets her outfit couldn't possibly accommodate. The tall and graceful goddess let herself in along with a gust of snow-laden wind and shook off yet a little more snow and ice from her wings with a movement that was both graceful and flattering for her bust. Blanc decided to ignore this open insult and merely tidied away the offending material.

                Well, the quickly melting part of it, at least, cleaning magic, brooms and brushes had little effect on Her Divinity Green Heart who had transformed back into Her Divinity Vert anyway.

                "Good evening, my dear," said Vert, she leaned forward and brushed aside Blanc's bangs to gently leave a kiss on her forehead. Blanc clenched her teeth and closed her fists. "I wanted to see you just a little." Blanc's jaw and hands relaxed. "It's so much better to experience your warmth and kindness in person." Blanc, unsure if Vert was ironic or not, felt her eyebrows do their best to bunch up. "You're not very talkative tonight, will I have to fight for your attention?"

                "I was…" Blanc stopped. Vert had flown here on her own. Blanc wasn't going to say what was on her mind. That she felt that the taller goddess was getting rather domestic. That Blanc, in a moment of weakness, had gifted her a set of keys to her temple and home. It was an almost uncomfortable feeling, like a dull but almost pleasant pain in her torso that should make breathing harder but just made easier and somehow warmer.

                Vert walked past Blanc and headed towards her desk.

                "Oh my, you were writing." Vert picked up Blanc's notepad with her plot outlines. "So the hero bursts through the stained glass windows of the evil overlord's temple and, after fighting each other to a standstill, they," she turned a page. "Begin throwing impassioned speeches at each other until they realise they have quite a lot in common and their latent passion begins to bloom."

                "Give that back!" Blanc scrambled at the notes still on her desk and tried to swipe the others from Vert's hands. For someone who had flown through a snowstorm, Vert was a lively and hard target, her preternatural skill allowed her to maintain her graceful composure even in the face of a catfight over, well, smut. It was smut and Vert knew about it. It was smut and Vert knew Blanc was the one writing it, and the fifteen previous tomes. She had probably even read them. It was beyond humiliating.

                Almost as humiliating as losing the fight. Blanc had landed an excellent couple of elbows in rather soft places but a very unladylike blow on her solar plexus had knocked the breath out of her. Vert let herself backwards into one of Blanc's comfy chairs with Blanc firmly clasped in one arm. Blanc landed in Vert's lap and was immediately tucked under her partner's chin. The notepad finally landed in her lap still held in Vert's other hand.

                "Of course its latent nature was rather heavily foreshadowed by their fight in the city's thermae in the last volume." Vert continued as if nothing had happened. She turned a page, Blanc closed her eyes and prayed for the earth to open and swallow her or, better yet, both of them. "Oh. My." Blanc's eyelids clenched shut harder than before, harder than she had known possible, she swiped her hand in front of her and managed to grab the precious object at last. She clutched it against her chest, safely away from the horrible beast behind her. "Finally a proper scene between those two, dream scenes just don't cut it, you know. Of course you do."

                "Vert! Behave! You over-endowed monstrosity!" screamed the diminutive deity. She was in a poor position to do so, sitting in someone's lap after fighting her over a bunch of what she'd politely call erotica. Vert's arms closed around her and she felt her kiss the crown of her head through her hair and then start kissing her way down to her ear. Blanc relaxed just a little.

                "I'm not sure all of those delightful… activities are physically possible. I'm quite flexible indeed and I'm not sure I could fold myself that way." Blanc pretended not to blush. She failed. Vert leaned in even closer, her soft, soft lips brushing against Blanc's warm and reddening ear. "Perhaps, in the name of geometry and verisimilitude," she whispered. "I should act them out with you."

                "Vert!"


End file.
